


Эпидемия

by Sumiregava



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumiregava/pseuds/Sumiregava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>по заявке: <i>"Кроссовер со «странным королевством» Панкеевой: в бою Локи применяет на Тони заклятье, аналогичное заклятию мэтра Алехандро, и превращает того в чучело какой-то зоологической дряни. Только поцелуй истинного сочувствия и сострадания может вернуть Старка к жизни. Кэп, конечно, лезет первым, но после драки у него немного не те эмоции, и ничего не получается. Перецеловать Тони всеми Мстителями и вообще всеми, кого упомните. Расколдовать Кэпом."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Эпидемия

У двадцать первого века были свои преимущества, Стив это признавал. Были недостатки, почти полностью их уравновешивающие. Были и вещи, с трудом вписывающиеся в его картину мира, и это вовсе не интернет или факт, что половина сотрудников Щ.И.Т.а на самом деле служила Гидре. Инопланетяне еще куда ни шло, как и другие миры сами по себе, но вот боги? Магия? Заберите с приплатой!  
Мироздание, увы, не торопилось прислушиваться. Кроме, может быть, инопланетян – после нападения Читаури со звезд больше никто не являлся, и это отчасти утешало (в рамках адаптации Стиву показали все сезоны «Доктора Кто», причем Тони сперва шепнул на ухо, что это документальная съемка. Прежде, чем Старка сдали, Стив едва не поседел).  
Но даже «Доктор» был лучше расплодившейся в последние месяцы заразы. В далеком и неизведанном уголке Вселенной Локи откопал заклятие, превращающее человека в чучело животного, причем вид оно выбирало само, по некому не до конца ясному, но чрезвычайно зловредному и издевательскому принципу. Расколдовать жертву было сравнительно несложно: для этого требовался простой поцелуй, сопровождавшийся эмпатическим воздействием со стороны целующего, причем требуемые эмоции, по общему впечатлению, выбирались так же, как и видовая принадлежность чучел.  
Что самое обидное, Локи не обязательно было присутствовать лично. Заклятие можно был привязать к любому предмету, только дотронься до него – и вуаля! – вы уже броненосец. Или удод. Или – как во взволновавшем всех случае с Пеппер Потс, – сорок тысяч пчел.  
Локи (наверняка!) зловредно хихикал, рассыпая проклятия и торопливо прячась, десятки, а то и сотни чучел возникали то тут, то там, а сразу после них вспыхивали эпидемии ОРВИ, потому что поцелуи – занятие не всегда гигиеничное. Мстители чертыхались, но никак не могли поймать заразу – в переносном смысле. В прямом удалось даже дважды: Тони, у которого, по его утверждению, временно отказали воздушные фильтры костюма («И – нет! Я никого не целовал!») и у Наташи, не вовремя заинтересовавшейся распродажей музыкальных дисков. Боб Марли оказался проклят, сперва Локи, а потом и Мстителями, которым пришлось тащить сперва в Квинджет, а потом в лабораторию в башне Старка ростовое чучело богомола, причем рост подразумевался Капитана Америки.  
\- Это очень благородно со стороны Локи, - убеждал всех доктор Беннер, нежно поддерживая на поворотах суставчатые лапы со страшными зазубринами. – Куда хуже, если бы Наташа оказалась размером с обычного богомола.  
\- Да уж, - мрачно согласился Тони, оглядывая броню, поцарапанную в нескольких местах. – Тогда ее целовать было бы просто страшно.  
\- А так тебе не страшно? – полюбопытствовал Клинт. Тони прекратил разглядывать пострадавшее предплечье, поднял голову, стукнулся лбом о Наташины челюсти и – гений и должен быстро соображать – выразительно прокашлялся.  
\- А у меня самоотвод - я простудился. Джарвис, приготовь ванну и глинтвейн.  
Стив нехорошо прищурился:  
\- Старк, ты собираешься сбежать, бросив друга в беде?  
\- Ты сейчас имеешь в виду себя или Наташу? – уточнил Тони. Но прежде, чем Стив успел что-то ответить или Клинт – вставить мудрое замечание, Брюс Беннер убрал очки в нагрудный карман и принялся мягко, но решительно подталкивать прочих Мстителей к выходу и, в итоге, прекрасно расколдовал Наташу сам.  
Паранойя Тони по поводу предметов, которые он никогда не берет из чужих рук, стала чуть более обоснована и заразна, как и его же простуда. Увы, уберечь от Локи она явно не могла и в один прекрасный день прочихавшиеся Мстители обнаружили в мастерской Тони…  
\- Это Старк, - с абсолютной уверенностью заключил Клинт, повертев в руках стеклянную колбу на массивной деревянной подставке. – На звонки он, кстати, не отвечает.  
Сверху колба была прикрыта закручивающейся деревянной крышкой, внутри плескалась жидкость цвета крепкой чайной заварки и плавала, уткнувшись носом в дно, массивная рыбина, откровенно мертвая на вид. Стив усомнился – прежде жертвы проклятия выглядели несколько иначе.  
\- И не были, - он отобрал у Клинта склянку и поболтал ей, - заспиртованы. Надо проверить.  
Крышку мигом отвинтили в четыре руки и по мастерской растекся запах хмеля и солода, навевающий мысли о прогретых солнцем лугах и вечерах у камина. Клинт немедленно сунул в жидкость палец и облизал его.  
\- Это не спирт, - объявил он с благоговейным выражением на лице. – Это «Брюмейстер». В смысле, «Армагеддон».  
Стив нахмурился:  
\- Да, случившееся с Тони – отвратительно, - Наташа как раз вытащила рыбину за хвост и вертела перед глазами, - но это еще не конец света. Мы вернем его. Непременно.  
\- Да нет же, - отмахнулся Клинт, - это пиво так называется. Шотландская пивоварня, ограниченный выпуск, 65 градусов… Старк везунчик!  
С разинутой пасти Тони – Стив напомнил себе, что это именно Тони – капало на пол, Наташа, налюбовавшись, плюхнула рыбу на чертежи, наверняка важные и нужные.  
\- И почему он, все-таки, заспиртован?  
\- В пиве?  
\- Вообще.  
\- Да очень просто: он наверняка был в костюме Железного Человека. Итого: Тони – рыба, костюм – колба, спирт, то есть, пиво…  
Клинт закашлялся и сплюнул.  
\- …элементы системы жизнеобеспечения, - как ни в чем не бывало закончила Наташа. – Запасы воздуха, к примеру. Кэп, кладем его обратно и расколдовываем комплексно или как?  
\- Расколдовываем Тони, - ни мгновения не колебался Стив. – И вызови Беннера, он может пригодиться.  
Доктор Беннер явился ровно через шесть минут и сразу же заинтересовался происходящим:  
\- Почему Наташа целует латимерию?  
Наташа немедленно поцеловала и его, а потом вручила рыбу, успевшую почти полностью обсохнуть. Брюс вежливо повертел ее в воздухе и вопросительно уставился на женщину.  
\- Это Тони, - пояснила Наташа. – И у нас не получилось его расколдовать.  
Брюс проглотил так и просившееся на язык «Что, даже у Стива?» и чмокнул рыбу в хвост. Ничего не произошло.  
У Стива отлегло от сердца.  
\- Значит, нужны другие эмоции. Злость, зависть, презрение, ненависть, раздражение.  
\- По последнему есть идея, - вскинулся Клинт. – Фьюри!  
Все дружно посмотрели на обтекающую рыбу и представили, как приходят с ней к Фьюри. Помолчали.  
\- Не обязательно просить, - наконец, предположил Клинт. – Можно просто стукнуть его Старком из-за угла. И поручить это Тору.  
\- Наташа, он точно вышел из-под власти Локи?  
\- Конечно, иначе он не подсказал бы выход. Технически это осуществимо, но…  
\- Лучше начать с кого-то другого, - закончил Брюс. – Кто-нибудь в курсе, где скрывается Альтрон?  
Через полчаса в злодейском убежище раздался громкий стук, и Вижн, смиренно вздохнув, отправился встречать Мстителей.  
\- Уютно у вас тут, - поприветствовал его Беннер, с интересом оглядываясь. Небольшой домик в лесной глуши действительно выглядел так, словно принадлежал убежденному леснику-интроверту, одержимому демоном рукоделия.  
Да, Вижн пытался понять людей. И развивал мелкую моторику.  
\- Где Альтрон? - прервал не начавшийся обмен любезностями Стив.  
Вижн прикрыл глаза.  
\- Он медитирует. И, уверяю вас, чтобы ни случилось за последние несколько недель, он не в ответе за это, так как постоянно находился под моим строгом присмотром.  
В мастерской за домом целую стену занимал стеллаж, куда Вижн складывал результаты своего обучения гончарному делу, которым и занимался последние недели. Для этого ему требовалось очень, очень много песка и глины. Альтрону было бы просто некогда пытаться уничтожить мир.  
\- Верю, - просто сказал Стив, - но он нам нужен по другому поводу.  
Улетали Мстители в молчании. Отсмеявшись, Альтрон поцеловал Тони не один раз, а несколько, и даже заставил Вижна повторить это, но, увы, все было бесполезно. Тони, теперь завернутый в газету и лежащий на коленях Брюса, так и не превратился обратно.  
\- Ну, кто следующий на очереди?  
Квинджет облетел земной шар трижды – без толку. Предупрежденные Альтром злодеи, хоть раз сталкивавшиеся с Мстителями, прятались в бункеры, колодцы, бесследно растворялись в толпе, но не желали идти навстречу и возрождать Тони Старка. Пытаясь достать хоть кого-то, Мстители разгромили три базы Гидры. В двух случаях руководители и ответственный персонал успевали бежать, оставляя на откуп Щ.И.Т.у младших сотрудников и базы данных, в одном же…  
\- Зато мы выяснили, что страх тоже не подходит, - философски заключил Клинт, помахивая Тони за хвост.  
\- Прекрати, - одернул его Стив. – Это наш друг.  
Он отобрал Тони и, завернув обратно, уложил себе на колени.  
\- Действительно, врываться к людям и вместо того, чтобы пристрелить, тыкать им в лицо дохлой рыбой и рычать «Целуйте немедленно!» было не очень мудрой идеей.  
\- Да ладно, директор последней базы не от этого умер – он ампулу с цианидом раскусил…  
…В башню Старка возвращались в молчании. Стив бездумно смотрел на пролетающие мимо облака, неосознанно поглаживая Тони вдоль спинных плавников.  
\- И все же, почему латимерия?  
\- Да, - невесело улыбнулся Капитан. – Он бы тоже это спросил, и еще добавил, что если кто здесь и ископаемое, так это я.  
\- Мы вернем его, - безапелляционно заявил Клинт. – Вот увидишь. Учитывая, что он спонсировал Щ.И.Т., Фьюри сам прибежит целоваться, как только узнает.  
\- Да, - кивнул Стив. – Вернем. Конечно, вернем.  
Чешуя под его пальцами была холодной и совершенно мертвой.  
…Зато Тони Старк, встретивший их в ангаре, был жив, здоров и зол до крайности.  
\- Какого черта вы устроили? Что это за вояж по уничтожению баз Гидры – без меня?! Почему вы не отвечали на звонки? Стив, персонально тебе – почему ты обнимаешь дохлую рыбу? Стив, не смей обнимать меня с этой рыбой!  
На какое-то время Тони оказался нейтрализован. Прочие Мстители, в ходе операции «Спасем Старка» в самом деле не отвлекавшиеся на звонки, получили временную передышку. И вцепились в Тони, как только он освободился, причем Стив все еще одной рукой крепко придерживал его за локоть, а в другой сжимал злополучную литимерию.  
\- Я вернулся с конференции в Ванкувере, - принялся рассказывать Тони, как только понял, что отойти от Стива ему в ближайшее время не удастся, - только для того, чтобы обнаружить, что рабочего костюма Железного Человека нет, Джарвис не откликается, Мстителей в Башне нет, на звонки вы не отвечаете, причем никому, в моей мастерской стоит откупоренная шестилитровая колба отличнейшего пива и им же залиты рабочие чертежи. Как это называется?  
\- Спасательная операция, - объяснил Беннер. Наташа возвела очи горе и принялась рассказывать по порядку. Облокотившись о Стива, Тони внимательно слушал, кивал и явно изо всех сил пытался сдержать смех.  
\- Вы мои герои, - наконец, объявил он. – и заслуживаете по большой шоколадной медали.  
\- Да, да, как только ты объяснишь, откуда в твоей мастерской эта рыба.  
\- Так, Клинт, нет, ты не заслуживаешь, - скривился Тони, подхватывая рыбину под грудные плавники и чмокая в нос. - Джарвис, иди к папочке!  
Латимерия, помедлив, растаяла в воздухе, оставив после себя лишь устойчивый аромат пива. Из скрытых под потолком динамиков донеслось:  
\- Рад снова слышать вас, сэр, - и эмоций в этом было куда больше, чем этого можно ожидать от любого искусственного интеллекта. – Как я понимаю, я стал очередной жертвой последнего заклятия Локи? В таком случае прошу предоставить мне для анализа полный список тех, кто пытался меня расколдовать.  
Без зазрения совести оставив товарищей на растерзание, Стив обхватил Тони за плечи и повлек к мастерской. В конце концов, там еще надо было наводить порядок.


End file.
